chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Maze of Menace
Short Summary With info from Najarin, Tom searches for the mystical Callstone that may reverse Lord Von Bloot's Decomposition Mugic on Maxxor. Maxxor's end appears near as Lord Van Bloot and Chaor race to seize the mighty hero's powers. With time running out, it's up to Tom to save the leader of the OverWorld -- but first he has to find Maxxor and make his way through an UnderWorld maze of treachery, deception, and danger! Episode Maxxor is in a dark place in the Underworld , and he is still scared! Meanwhile Yokkis and Tom are "having some fun" when a blue orb hits Tom and Najarin's voice begins speaking about the fate of the Overworld depending on him. Tom relocates to a specific location, Najarin and Intress arrive as well. They tell Tom about Maxxor's whereabouts. He is in the Labyrinth of Linsic, hoping to save himself. Van Bloot's Decomposition Mugic is getting worse and Maxxor's Courage, Power, Wisdom, and Speed, are flowing into a Kol-stone. If someone broke it open, they would gain what Maxxor has lost. That stone, and others like it, are stored in a sanctuary that can only be reached from the OverWorld by travelling through the maze. They also explain that Van Bloot probably already knew about the stone and would be taking the shorter route from the Underworld to the sanctuary. The only way to beat Van Bloot would be for a human to port there and Tom was the only human they trusted enough with such an important task. Najarin and Intress would look for Maxxor because he wouldn't know the Labyrinth and could get lost or even worse. Van Bloot, overhearing their conversation through a spy named Krekk, expresses his intrigue in the new information, having no provious knowledge of the stone. Krekk is then captured by Chaor and is foced to relay everything he knows about the events, causing Chaor to join the fray. Tom nears the Sanctuary and is immediately assaulted by Van Bloot, barely managing to escape and snatching the Kol-Stone. When he arrives at the Labyrinth to wait for Najarin and Intress he meets instead Chaor! Tom panics and makes a run for it until he finds himself cornered, giving up the Kol-Stone in return for his life. Van Bloot launches a surprise attack on Chaor and the two begin to battle over the stone. During the fight Tom gets trapped between a river of lava that was created by a misfired attack and a wall. Chaor beats Van Bloot and Maxxor is revealed to have been watching, easily stopped in his tracks. Chaor then breaks the Kol-Stone only to discover it was a fake. Tom had enacted a clever plan to trick Van Bloot if he arrived there before Najarin and Intress. Tom reaveals the real Kol-Stone which he throws to Maxxor. Maxxor catches and breaks it returning to his full power. Realizing he lost Chaor takes a cheap shot at Tom (still trapped) knowing Maxxor wouldn't be able to resist saving him. Chaor makes one final strike at Maxxor and Tom but Najarin blocks it, arriving with Intress. Chaor belches out a smokescreen, making his escape. Maxxor is disappointed that he couldn't finally stop Chaor but Intress and Najarin express that they are just glad Maxxor's recovery. The group offers Tom a reward of his choosing, and thus he excitedly obtains another scan of Maxxor. Tom states that he and Maxxor are going to kick some serious code when he got back to Chaotic and they all have a big laugh. BattleDrome Match-up Myths Discontinuity, Goofs, Plot Holes and Errors Allusions, References and Appearances Cast 'Humans' *Tom Majors 'Creatures' Overworlders *Maxxor *Najarin *Intress *Yokkis 'Underworlders' *Chaor *Van Bloot *Krekk Releases Quotes Gallery Related Articles External Links 20 Category:Episodes Notes and References